Chrono Fantasy Meets Zelda and Her Legendary Hero
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: When I appear in the world of Hyrule. I start off in the Temple of Time and there I encounter Link and Zelda. What are they doing in the Temple of Time? Discover everything once you read this fanfic.
1. A New Hero

Chrono Fantasy Meets Zelda and her Legendary Hero

Chapter 1

**_Chrono Fantasy is the nick name I go by so this fanfic will be about me! Oh, this time I get to meet Princess Zelda of Hyrule and the Legendary Hero, Link. Wow! This should surely be a classic! I wonder what adventure will come to wait for me when I finally meet these two. I sure hope chaos won't be surrounding Hyrule in Darkness. I'll just have to take the risk in meeting Zelda and Link and see what happens. Come join me!_**

Chrono Fantasy: The temple of time? Am I in….

Link: Who are you? What is your business here? You can not possibly be here for the Triforce? I will defend it no matter what it takes!

Chrono Fantasy: Whoa, calm down buddy. I'm just a visitor traveling through, that's all. My intentions aren't evil at all. In fact, if there is anything chaotic going on in this world at the moment, I would be pleased to assist you…

Princess Zelda: Link? Who is there with you? Is there any trouble?

Link: Stay back Princess! I'll take care of him and make sure that you and the Kingdom of Hyrule are safe! 

*Princess Zelda was at the entrance to the Temple of Time. Chrono Fantasy had appeared at the end of the temple near the pedestal that contained the empty slot where the Master Sword should've been held. Chrono Fantasy could spot that it was equipped in Link's sheathe.*

Link: I don't know who you are but you better leave here at once or else I'll have to take you out. I do not need your assistants for anything. I will take care of the Princess and Hyrule myself from everything out there that is bringing about any harm. 

*Link pulls out his Master Sword and points it towards Chrono Fantasy's direction threateningly.* 

Chrono Fantasy: (*sigh* What's his problem? I thought Link was cool. Should I perhaps test his strength just for the fun, and try out my strength to see how powerful I really am in these video game worlds. It wouldn't be any fun to just leave on his demand and miss out on his adventures. If I show my strength then perhaps he would allow me to join forces with him. I bet something is up…) You want to fight, Link? I will prove my strength and powers to you. If I lose this duel then I will return back to where I come from. If I win, then you will allow me to join you as an ally and fight alongside with you against the forces of evil. 

*Chrono Fantasy pulls out his staff. He also points to at Link's direction, preparing for a heated battle.*

Link: You really want to fight a Legendary Hero like myself? HA! You have to be kidding me. Of course I will defeat someone like you in seconds *Link brought down his Master Sword and put it back into his sheathe* I honour your bravery but I do not intend to fight in a Lady's presence. At least when it's not necessary. Princess Zelda doesn't need to see this quarrel for any longer. We have some important issues to deal with right now. You may stick around, just as long as you don't get in our way. Princess!

Chrono Fantasy: (Damn! I was hoping to get some exercise and some excitement going on here. I guess he has a point though. Zelda would be terrified to see me fighting her hero…and if I won…) 

*Chrono Fantasy put away his staff in disappointment. Princess Zelda approached Link's side at the same moment. Link took out the Ocarina that Saria had given him a long time back when he was  leaving Kokiro Forest. Chrono Fantasy watched Link play a familiar melody on the Ocarina. He remembered off of the game, that this was the Melody of Time.*

Chrono Fantasy: (Are Link and Zelda releasing the powers of the Triforce…? I wonder why they are doing this for….)

Zelda: Link… It's not working…

Link: I know I played it correctly, and it was working before. What could be preventing it from coming forth.

Chrono Fantasy: (I thought about this to myself. Was it because of me being there, it wouldn't show itself among them. Maybe it was something else that we had to seek out and fix. Another possibility could've been that it was some evil force that was lurking around and stopping the Triforce from coming so that it could attempt to use it's powers for their own pleasure. Whatever it was, I would help Link and Zelda find out the mystery behind the absence of the Triforce)

 **_This is pretty interesting… What kind of adventure might happen here? I can almost be certain that there is someone behind this. It wasn't me, I can tell you that. All I could do now is await Link's and Zelda's decision of this and follow along. Until they make their decision, I wait for this to come when chapter 2 comes along._**


	2. A journey of seeking the Melody Master b...

Chrono Fantasy Meets Zelda and her Legendary Hero  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As I watch Zelda and Link think about the situation going on. I notice that  
Link is thinking long and hard about the failure of the melody that was  
suppose to unlock a certain obstacle from happening. Now it appears as  
though Link came to a conclusion, and a new Adventure will begin... Chrono Fantasy: Soo...what's going on then?  
  
Zelda: Link?  
  
Link: Zelda...  
  
Zelda: What is it Link?  
  
Link: I've figured out the error with the Melody...  
  
Zelda: Oh?  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Did you play it wrong?  
  
Link: On the contrary...I played it exactly correct. One of the notes of the Time Melody has been altered. I am not sure which one it has been and how it has been changed to. With that, we have to seek out this changed note. Perhaps the Melody Master can help us out with this. Excuse me? What is your name?  
  
Chrono Fantasy: My name is Chrono Fantasy!  
  
Zelda: Chrono....Fantasy....?  
  
Link: Hmm...interesting...do you perhaps happen to know the saying, 'Fantasy has no limit of time'  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Yes! That's my saying I created! How....  
  
Link: I see... Can you join me on this quest to seek the correction of this changed note, so that Zelda and I can carry out the actions that need to be done in this temple.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Umm.... (Should I?) I'm not sure...Why should I?  
  
Link: Well if I recall you saying this before, you told us that you're here to assist us if there's anything troubling happening, and I'm sure you would like to join me on an adventure. I could always go alone like always, but this one might be more of a tough one, even for someone like me.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: A tough Adventure? How can finding out the changed note of some Melody be so tough?  
  
Link: If you tag along with me on it, you'll see.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: I got a better way to fix things...  
  
Zelda: You do?!  
  
Link: How so?  
  
Chrono Fantasy: ....Nevermind, I'll come with you. Where do we begin?  
  
Link: Well I'm sure that not only the Time Melody has been altered by one note, but all other ones have been put through with the same results. I need to get Epona and ride South to the end of this land, then we need to cross the ocean, and head towards the Melody Master's Island. First we have to head towards Lon Lon Ranch. I'll pick up Epona, since I can't call her, and we'll have to get you a horse as well.  
  
Zelda: So you're leaving again, aren't you?  
  
Link: I'm very sorry Zelda...but this has to be done. We must complete what has to be performed.  
  
Zelda: I understand... I will return to Hyrule Castle and await your return. Good Luck, and to you too, Chrono Fantasy.  
  
Link: Let's get going.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Ok....  
  
So Link and myself are going on a journey to see the Melody Master. Will this person perhaps show us the correction or how the melody has changed? For some reason, I have a strange feeling about all of this. There is some sceptism in me, but I have no choice now. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens. Now we're heading to Lon Lon Ranch, and we should be  
there in Chapter 3. 


End file.
